bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avohkii
The Kanohi Avohkii was a unique Mask that controlled the Element of Light. It has the power to turn night into day and anger into friendship. History Creation Like all other Legendary Kanohi, the Avohkii was forged by Artakha. He created it primarily for security purposes for if the Brotherhood of Makuta would ever become corrupt and kept it on Artahka in secret. Brotherhood of Makuta However, 2,500 years ago, during the Raid of Artakha, Makuta Kojol was able to stage an invasion and had the Avohkii taken into the Brotherhood's hands. As a result of the raid, Artakha felt betrayed and ordered that his island should not be accessable. Hence and maps showing the island were destroyed, anybody who was not on the island but knew its location, Makuta Kojol, and his strike force of Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Visorak used to in the raid were hunted down and murdered by the Order of Mata Nui to prevent anyone else learning the location of the island. Toa Hagah Although the Brotherhood of Makuta had long since become a corrupt organization, their Toa Hagah teams were not informed of their crimes against the Matoran species until Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah Team discovered the Brotherhood's Corruption for themselves. As a result four members of the team; Gaaki, Kualus, Bomonga, and Pouks, were captured and mutated while they tried to steal the Avohkii 1,300 years ago. However, the group's last two unmutated Toa; Norik and Iruini returned for their team mates only to be mutated aswell. Contend with the hidious new forms of the Toa, they were allowed to live by Roodaka, a Vorixx allied with the Brotherhood who was responsible for the mutations, and were nicknamed The Rahaga. But, little to her knowledge, the Rahaga had managed to smuggle the Avohkii out of the Brotherhood with them Metru Nui Seeking refuge from the Visorak Swarms around 1,050 years ago, the Rahaga eventually settled in Metru Nui, hiding from the Matoran by residing in the Archives. The Avohkii was kept safe in a special chamber that could only be unlocked by the Makoki Stones. Fifty years later, after the Great Cataclysm occurred, the Visorak finally invaded Metru Nui. The Rahaga sent the Toa Hordika on a mission to retrieve the Avohkii from its chamber before the Visorak could get to it. To do so, the Toa Hordika first retrieved the six Makoki stone fragments hidden by the Rahaga. After they found it, Onewa used his Rhotuka to encase the mask in Stone to conceal the Avohkii's glow from the Visorak when the creatures attacked the Toa. Hiding of the Mask After the Toa Hordika were changed back to Toa Metru and transported the Matoran to the safety of Mata Nui, Vakama later had a vision concerning the Avohkii's use in the future. In his vision, he discovered that the mask was to be kept hidden from the Matoran. One day, an adventurous Matoran would find the mask, and they would take on the role of Herald of the Seventh Toa, charged with bringing the mask to its rightful owner, the Toa of Light. Therefore, the Turaga carved the stone shelled over the mask into a warning totem, placed it on the far end of a lava tunnel, and waited for the day when destiny signaled the mask was to be used. Mask of Light Saga A couple months ago, Takua the Chronicler found the mask right before Mata Nui's championship Kolhii match. After he and his partner Jaller lost to Ga-Koro, the Avohkii slipped out of Takua's pack and into view before the Turaga. Takua, not wanting to take responsibility for the mask's appearance, positioned it so that its glow fell on Jaller. The Turaga took the mask at once to the Ta-Suva, where Nokama deciphered the writings on the inside of the mask. It became official--Jaller was clearly meant to be the Herald of the Seventh Toa. Takua was chosen to accompany him to chronicle the journey. Jaller, Takua, and Pewku followed the direction in which the mask shone brightest from Ta-Koro through Le-Wahi, Ko-Wahi, and Onu-Wahi. It was in these dark caves where Teridax threatened Takua to give up the mask so he would spare Jaller's life. Takua, afraid to take definite action, left Jaller to continue the quest alone. After three Rahkshi attacked Onu-Koro, however, Takua regretted his decision and rushed back to join him again. Reunited, Takua and Jaller eventually came to Kini-Nui. Incredulous that such an obviously sacred site could be the Toa of Light's location, Takua took the Avohkii from Jaller's hands himself. When Takua shook the mask, a laser beam shot from the mask and broke apart a portion of the giant stone bust of a maskless Matoran head that overshadowed the Amaja-Nui. Six Rahkshi, aiming to kill the Herald and take the mask then approached. Takua then proclaimed to Jaller that he was the true Herald, as he had clearly been all along, and the two ran to the Amaja-Nui to hold off the Rahkshi. Working together against the Rahkshi, the Toa Nuva quickly defeated them. All but one Rahkshi did not rise again. As Turahk spread its fear into Takua and prepared to kill him, Jaller leapt at the Rahkshi. He clung to Turahk's staff, but the fear energies overtook his body, and died as Takua knelt over him. Saddened and given hope by his best friend, Takua wore the Avohkii. It was then that he found the Toa of Light--in himself. The energies of the Avohkii suddenly coursed through Takua, transforming him into Takanuva, the Toa of Light. Eventually Takanuva faced off with Makuta Teridax himself in Mangaia. During the fight, Takanuva managed to get the upper hand by swapping Kanohi with the Makuta. In the battle's aftermath, the Avohkii was temporarily fused with the Kraahkan to create the Mask of Light and Shadow. Shortly after its creation, the mask was demolished and returned to its two component forms. As events unfolded, the Toa, Turaga, and Matoran were able to rediscover Metru Nui and return to it. Shadow Leech While guarding the coast of Metru Nui, Takanuva was attacked by a Shadow Leech, causing his mask to change shape and become gunmetal gray in color. Its powers have remained the same. It was later reverted to its normal size, shape, and color after Takanuva was cured by a Klakk. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom alternate timeline, Takanuva was one of the survivors of the Matoran Universe's destruction. He later fulfilled his destiny by defeating the Brotherhood of Makuta (with the Order of Mata Nui's help), so he was transformed into a Turaga. When he became a Turaga, his Avohkii also changed into its Noble version. Powers '''Great:' The Great Avohkii gives its user Toa-level range and strength of Light powers. It can also spread understanding to others by generating peace and trust. It can also sense moral light in other beings. Noble: The only difference between this and the Great Avohkii is that the power level of light is lower and the duration is shorter. Example Usage Great: In BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny, Takanuva was in the Tunnel of Darkness and used the Avohkii to shoot out a laser beam to see with. Wearers Great *Toa Takanuva - Regular Kanohi *Makuta Teridax - Briefly Noble *Turaga Takanuva of The Kingdom Alternate Universe Known Forms Image:Set Avohkii.png|The Avohkii's original form and color Image:Avohkii in Use.png|The Avohkii in use Image:Black Avohkii.png|The Avohkii after Takanuva's partial light drain and enlargment Image:Avohkii Partial Light.png|The Avohkii after part of Takanuva's light was restored in Karda Nui Image:BMAvohkii2010.jpg|The Kanohi Avohkii on Bara Magna Quotes Category:Kanohi Category:Light Category:2003 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Matoran Universe